The End
by BoredParanoia
Summary: AU. At the end of the world, you better not have any regrets...


Um…Hi, please note that this fiction probably is going to make you gape.

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightning raced through the sky, while storm clouds engulfed the view. The water that dripped from the sky fell down and fed the raging seas. The seas, vitalized by the rain, ran amuck, covering the land until only the tops of the highest mountains could be seen. Tornadoes and typhoons danced across the water in an unrestrained frenzy, while the bodies of the fallen was sucked and flown into the heavens.

On top of Olympus, a single figure silently watched the chaos unfold. A chaos that he had the power to stop, but didn't. The man had silvery gray hair that reached to the middle of his back. He was dressed in a toga that reached down to his knees, and covered only one side of his chiseled chest. His feet were sandal-clad and his wrists were bound by leather wrist bands.

His face was mildly handsome with a bit of a chin and lean. His eyes were storm gray and had the effect of being able to pierce into your soul and make you feel naked in its gaze. His face was that of one that had seen so much, yet probably done so little. He was an imposing figure, and his name, even when whispered, caused awe and reverence. He was Xemnas, king of the gods.

Silently watching the scene unfold before him, Xemnas's face was a mask of calm, as what lied within was regret and pity. Regret for the things he had done, and pity for the things he could have done. Regret for the brave men he had sent down, and pity for their countless bloodshed. Regret for not having slain the intruder that was making his way up, yet pity for the defiance that would bring his end.

He had simply stood back and observed from his glided throne; how he had disregarded him and left him to forge his own path. How he forged a path of violence, blood and tears. How that path soon consumed everything in its wake, and none were extempt from its fury. How by the time Xemnas realized the threat it posed, it was too late.

At last, now only Xemnas was left. The last of gods, only he remained and he was sought. Xemnas sighed as he awaited his arrival.

Something wrapped itself around a pillar. The God Superior turned to regard the occurrence. The object that had wrapped around the pillar was a chain. Hooking the chain was a most peculiar blade. The blade was two parallel bars with a multicolored circular piece of metal on top. The hilt had a bar in the middle, while the two bars formed a ring around the bar. It barely resembled a key to the uninformed mind, but for Xemnas, he recognized it on the spot. It was Oathkeeper, one of the keyblades of exile.

The chains grew taut as someone pulled on them. The links began to grow loose as the person began to pull himself up. Finally a blur appeared over the edge, and wrapped the other keyblade of exile, Obilivion around the other end of the pillar. The figure grunted and ripped the pillar clean off.

Then spinning, the figure launched the bar pillar against Xemnas. Then the stranger drew back and threw out his two keyblades. The two blades imbedded themselves in the ground of the platform. Pulling on them, the figure was propelled toward the ground, the impact kicking up dust.

At the same time, Xemnas simply stared at the offending piece of marble and stood his ground. Then he formed a blade of ethereal energy and slashed the pillar in half. The two pieces then fell from the mountain into the seas below.

Xemnas dispelled the blade and looked at the disappearing cloud of smoke. The figure stood in the center of the dust cloud, then began to stand up. He was dressed quite sparsely. His slightly build chest was bare, while his lower body was covered. He wore only the bottom piece of a black toga that mostly covered his right leg. He wore sandals that have been worn in by age, and his shins were covered by bandages and guards that have been soaked in his and others' blood. His arms were also bandaged and blood encrusted. However, on top, chains snaked around his arms and connected them to the keyblades.

However, the face was the more memorable. Staring at Xemnas, the face that looked out to him was the face of a youth, a youth that had weathered so much adversity, and so much pain. The slightest sign of sleep deprivation came in the forms of bags under the youth's eyes. His blond hair was in a spiky mess and was held up by a laurel wreath.

His steel gray eyes deserved another story. They didn't seem as much as eyes as balls of fire that radiated so much intensity. And they never left Xemnas' gaze as the figure stood up. The dust finally settled as the newcomer and Xemnas stared at each other, neither moving, either waiting for the other to move.

Xemnas decided to make the first move, and gestured towards the scene behind him.

"Look at it, just look at it."

Roxas only allowed his eyes to deviate from Xemnas for one moment, then switched back to see Xemnas' back.

"So much chaos, so much destruction…"

Xemnas paused only because his ears picked up footsteps. He turned around and erected an ethereal shield to repel Roxas as he tried to strike Xemnas from behind. Roxas flipped over and dug Oblivion into the ground, slowing his momentum as he slid to a stop. The keyblade wielder groaned and stood up, only for his eyes to widen.

Xemnas was on him in a second, swinging his ethereal blades. Roxas quickly blocked with Oathkeeper, then swung at Xemnas with Oblivion, aiming for the chest. The God Superior saw this coming and quickly parried it with a second ethereal blade.

The two were now at a stalemate, leaving Xemnas to growl at Roxas. "Do you know how much you have doomed us all?"

Xemnas didn't get long to talk before Roxas withdrew, leaving Xemnas off balance. The blond youth took advantage, slamming Oblivion's hilt into Xemnas' face. Then Roxas grabbed Xemnas' head, and slammed it into his knee.

Xemnas staggered back, but quickly regained his wits and fired ethereal projectiles from his hands. Roxas rolled out of the way, only to gag as Xemnas slammed his fist into Roxas' stomach. Then gathering strength, Xemnas turned around and threw Roxas against a pillar, which cracked under the impact.

Roxas fell down from the pillar, and landed on a heap. He barely began to pick himself up before Xemnas came and picked up Roxas' head to look at him.

"How many people had to pay for your rage?" Xemnas said in a dull anger.

Roxas simply glared at Xemnas. "How many people had to pay for your negligence?"

Xemnas glared. "Negligence? The gods have been the keepers of peace and order! If anyone has been negligent; it was you for resisting your duties as the god of war!!!"

Roxas then took off like a track runner, ramming his shoulder into Xemnas' midsection. Then Xemnas' body served as a cushion for Roxas' shoulder against the pillar. Xemnas' body sank to the floor, but Roxas crouched down and grabbed Xemnas' hair. Pulling, he made Xemnas look at him.

"I don't mean negligence as the God Superior, I mean negligence for me. I served you and I served Olympus for ten years. Ten years!"

Roxas let Xemnas' head fall down and meet the ground. Roxas walked away and let Xemnas breath, while he regaled his tale.

"My payment was simple: I serve you and Olympus, and you give me release. Release from these... memories. This…pain."

Both keyblades had slammed into the floor as Roxas slumped to his knees.

"Had you just done that…I would have served you…served to the end of time! Yet…you didn't…" Roxas whispered.

Xemnas, who had now stood up, stared at Roxas.

"You don't understand! The mind is too sacred a realm to just invade and alter!"

Roxas looked up at Xemnas and sneered. "Says the god of a thousand indiscretions."

The God Superior quickly regained his composure.

"Those were indiscretions of the flesh; to commit an indiscretion of the mind is a crime of the highest order!"

Roxas stood up with anger and rage written all over his face.

"I don't care! But I don't expect you to know…"

Roxas looked at his hands.

"…to know the pain I feel. Every sound I hear is mixed with their laughter and screams. Everything I see is in shades of red. The only thing I can taste is the salt. And every time I look at these hands, I still see their blood dripping from them."

Xemnas began to stare at Roxas, having only an inkling of the hell the blond keyblade wielder was trapped in. Roxas then walked over to his keyblades and laid his hands on the hilts.

"That's why I seek war… if you will not release me from hell…"

Roxas then tore his keyblades from the ground, and pointed Oblivion at Xemnas.

"HELL SHALL BE RELEASED!!!"

The God Superior took a second look at Roxas' eyes and was surprised by what he saw. He could see the anger and rage. But the fire seemed to be more borne out of a spark desperation and and fed with the fuel of sorrow than of true hatred.

"My son..." Xemnas quietly said as he held out his hand in one last effort. Roxas seemed more angered by the gesture than calmed.

"Shut up! Don't you dare me call me that! I'm me, nobody else!" Roxas angrily swiped Oblivion to his side.

"So it shall come to this?" Xemnas asked calmly, though his heart felt heavy.

Roxas tightened his grip on Oathkeeper. "Who better to either send me to nothingness or bring to nothingness, than the man who brought me from nothingness?"

Xemnas bowed his head and summoned two ethereal blades. "Very well, come forth! Roxas! Ghost of Destiny!"

Roxas shouted a wordless battle cry as he charged forth. Xemnas simply called on his power to levitate him and meet Roxas.

As the two drew closer and closer to battle, Xemnas had time for a few last thoughts. He knew it was no longer a battle of good and evil, of black and white. The line had blurred, and all that remained was grey. Morality had fled, and order has fallen. The world was in chaos, and it's fate lied in the battle of Olympus.

Then both father and son clashed together, and the world was forever changed…


End file.
